Scorose: From the beggining
by Cathika'sBlushingOreos
Summary: This is the story of rose weasley (son of Ron and Hermione, incase you get mixed up, there are so many weasleys) and Scorpius Malfoy. It is a love story, but a great one, and it is ongoing. Please just give it a try. It's my first(Cat) fanfiction alone. Pleaaaaaaaase? :)


Scorose: from the beggining

**Okay guys, it is just me here today, that is, cat, I have decided to write this, I don't know how it's gonna go, my first Harry potter (next generation) fanfic, please like, comment and follow as I love hearing what you have to say! Btw it IS just the romance of scorpius malfoy and rose Weasley, no other stories in it. Vedi doesn't read Harry potter, so this is mine and mine only! Read on good people!**

Scorpius Pov.

I walked along the platform, my father's hand on my shoulder as he guided me towards the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. I should have felt scared. Or nervous. I just felt joy at leaving my, house wasn't a good way to describe it. Mansion. Creepy place, I told myself. I knew all about Hogwarts by now, I couldn't wait to visit the grand castle with its ghosts, and spells, and I couldn't wait to meet new people. Not haughty adults and odd looking goblins and whatnot. I had no friends.

We were making our way to the barrier between platform nine and ten. I gripped my trolley, and glanced at my father. He nodded, and asked me if I wanted him to run with him. I said no, I could manage. I turned back towards the barrier. Swallowing, I started moving towards it. Keeping my eyes wide open, I ran full speed avoiding pedestrians, and I was going to crash, I knew it, I was going to crash, I was going to crash, I was going to crash! I sprinted straight through the barrier. My heart was pounding. But looking around, I saw a gilded red sign with the words-

Hogwarts Express

Platform 9 3/4

My god. I'm here. I'm actually here. I had never felt like this before, I felt wonderful, I felt free. I looked behind me just in time to see my father and mother follow through the barrier/gate, and my father smiled at me. I followed him through the crowds, swerving past people, muttering sorry when I stepped on people, and trying to keep up with the white sleek hair on the back of my fathers head. We finally got to a less crowded area of the platform. About ten metres up the platform, I saw a group of people together. I looked first at the children.

They were quite different, yet the same. All sad at leaving, yet excited. Then I looked at the adults. There was a red haired, tall, freckly man, a sleek wavy brown haired woman, and a black haired man with green eyes talking to another red haired lady. Something about them made me look again. The black haired man took a glance around, and responded to something the red haired man said. He looked at me and my father. I was a bit uncomfortable with it, but then I saw it. A lightening scar in the middle of his forehead. The boy who lived.

"Dad, dad, is that Harry potter!?"

I tugged at his sleeve, something I wouldn't have normally done. He frowned at me, then looked over at Harry potter. His frown changed into something like shame, and respect, and he gave a small nod at Harry potter, who nodded slightly in return.

"Didn't you go to school with him dad, didn't you!"

"Now listen son," dad had never talked like this before,"

"That man over there is a very, brave, good man. I treated him horribly, and I expect he hated me, but he never left me behind in a dangerous situation. He saved my life once. I went over to the wrong side. I expect other people will tell you about it. But I want you to be the best person you can be. It doesn't matter to me what house you are in. It matters to me what you choose to do in that house. Treat everyone with respect, and you'll get respect back."

I hadn't expected this. But this speech from my father, with so much emotion in it, made me really want to do what he said. I would do that. I would be nice.

The train's whistle sounded and I turned to thank my dad. He smiled sadly at me and I hugged him, something I had rarely done before. I then picked up my trunk and other luggage, and struggled on board with them. Finding an empty carriage straight away, I hauled my bags onto a seat, and waved frantically through the window where my father was waving back.

The second whistle sounded. I saw a smallish girl with flaming red hair run at the train and jump into a doorway, a second before the doors locked. I remembered her face, grinning and excited and knew strangely, that I wanted to see it again.

Rose's Pov.

The whistle sounded. I quickly kissed mum and dad on the cheek, and sprinted for the train. Grinning I leapt inside just as the doors closed. Turning a corner and peeking into a compartment, I waved frantically out the window at mum and dad and Harry, before the platform slid out of sight. I sat down and said,

"That was a close call!"

"You would've been like dad and Harry if you didn't make it,"

I rolled my eyes at Hugo.

"Apart from the fact I am not a boy, to two people, or have a house elf called Dobby that shut the magic barrier that I am actually on the right side of!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. But come on Rosie! We are here! We are actually here! Look at it!"

I grinned at him. I knew exactly how he felt.

"It's so amazing. I wonder what new friends we'll meet?"

"Why don't we look for Albus, Lilly and James?"

"Yeah. We can look for teddy as well!"

I bounded out as I wasn't burdened with luggage, and peeked into compartments along the way.

After asking a bunch of ravenclaws if they had see Albus, Lilly or James, and disturbing some slytherins, I wondered along glancing into compartments. Up ahead, the door for a compartment flew open, and James and Lilly toppled out, laughing hysterically.

Raising my eyebrows at them I cautiously walked forward and peeked round the compartment corner. Bursting out laughing, I ran back to Hugo, still struggling with the luggage.

"James has been (pause for laugh) teaching Lilly how to - prank people and - they managed to dump - a suitcase full of - custard on some - hufflepuffs! Rolling on the floor laughing now, I remembered the compartment covered in thick yellow gloop, people staggering round, and Lilly and James laughing on the floor, it was hilarious!

"Oh no, they are in serious trouble!"

"It's so funny though!"

"So?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Spoilsport. Grinning, I walked back down the train corridor, back to where the custard trick had taken place.

Lily and James were still on the floor, starting to regain their composition. I grinned at them. Lilly gave me a cheeky smile and said- James started it.

"That I am sure of," giving him a glare combined with a laughing smile. What a prankster. I decided I would look further down the train, and see if I could find teddy, or just anyone else friendly.


End file.
